


Borrower Virgil

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: borrower!virgil, brief logan, brief patton, human!roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Oneshots and snippets from a world where Virgil is a borrower living in Roman's walls. Requests or prompts welcome.





	1. "Come on, I can't go to the party alone"

“Ugh, great.” Roman shut his phone. “Logan’s sick, so he’s not going tonight.’

“Is that a good thing?” Virgil said, swinging his tiny legs as he sat on the edge of the counter.

“It’s a terrible thing!” Roman threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, looking to his borrower friend for sympathy.

“Why?” Virgil asked. “I thought you didn’t want to go with Logan.”

“Yes, but even that nerd is better than no one.” Roman explained. He put his head down on the counter a few feet from Virgil, propping his chin up with his arms. “Now I’ve got no one.”

“Bummer.” Virgil said in mock sympathy. “Sucks to be you.” 

Roman eyed Virgil, suddenly struck with inspiration. “Virgil… I just had a brilliant idea.” Before Virgil could even blink, he was scooped up in Roman’s hands and suddenly found himself uncomfortably close to the human’s face. “You could go with me!”

“What?!” Virgil struggled to put some distance between them, suddenly more anxious than he had been around Roman in a while.

“Just for moral support, of course.” Roman explained. “I know how you’re all about secrecy and not letting other people see you.” The borrower rules were very clear. Even though Virgil was now friends with Roman, Virgil still knew it was best to keep as safe and hidden as possible. “I’ll just put you in my pocket, No one will ever know.”

“B-but…” Virgil’s mind instantly began jumping to the worst possible conclusions. What if someone did see him? What if someone bumped into Roman at the party and Virgil was squished? What if someone took him out of Roman’s pocket and Roman didn’t even notice?

“Come on, I can’t go to the party alone!” Roman insisted, giving his best puppy dog eyes. “Don’t you trust me?”

“…alright.” Virgil sighed, deciding to put more trust in Roman. He hated when the human played that card.

“Huzzah!” Roman exclaimed, and suddenly Virgil was in darkness. Feeling the soft walls around him, Virgil guessed (correctly) that he had been placed in Roman’s shirt pocket. Virgil was pushed firmly into Roman’s chest as the human patted the pocket, making sure Virgil was secure before walking.

“This is going to be great.” Roman’s words echoed around Virgil, vibrating him to his core with how close he was to Roman’s chest. “You never get out enough, you tiny recluse. We should do this more often!”

“Roman.” Virgil hissed, loud enough that Roman could hear him. “You can’t talk to me while we’re outside, you’ll look suspicious.”

“Well what’s the point of bringing a little friend along if I can’t even stage whisper all my secrets to them?” Roman said with a smile.

“That’s exactly why this is a dumb idea.” Virgil squirmed, trying to get more comfortable.

“ROMAN!” A loud, unknown voice made the borrower’s heart skip a beat, before he was suddenly squished between Roman and an unknown force.

“H-hey, Patton!” Roman quickly shoved Patton off him, fearing for his friend tucked away on his person. Virgil was, thankfully, unharmed, although Roman could feel the borrower’s heart racing faster than his own. 

“I’m so glad you could make it!” Patton said. “Where’s Logan?” 

“Oh, Logan couldn’t make it.” Roman explained, subconsciously putting a hand on his chest pocket.


	2. "I'm dying without you, when are you coming back?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tries to get his tiny friend to come out of the walls after the party disaster.

“Virgil?” Roman knocked lightly on the wall under his nightstand. He knew from previous experience that this was where Virgil’s home resided. The borrower had disappeared in this exact spot enough times for even Roman to figure it out.

“C’mon, I’m dying without you.” Roman groaned, flopping dramatically to lay on the ground. “When are you coming back?”

There was a quiet, muffled ‘ _ never’  _ in response. 

“Well now look who’s being a drama queen.” Roman pointed out, considering Virgil always called him out on being overdramatic. “...are you still mad about the thing at Patton’s party?”

There was a long, drawn out silence.

“So that’s a yes.” Roman sighed. “Virgil, how many times do I need to apologize? You were right, I never should have forced you to go with me. I had no idea it was going to get so chaotic and dangerous and I’m sorry I ever put you in that situation. But I’ve already said I’m sorry, there’s not much else I can do! Do you want me to promise not to do that again? Fine, I promise. Happily.”

Roman stared at the wall anxiously, his face falling slightly.

“Virgil, please.” Roman began to pick at one of the carpet fibers, feeling a bit nervous. “I just… I feel bad, alright? There, I said it. I feel guilty that I put you in that situation and I wasn’t thinking and I’m sorry. I don’t-” Roman sighed, laying his head down, “-...I don’t want to lose my best friend over this.”

“I’m your best friend?” Roman lifted his head to see Virgil standing several feet to his left, near what appeared to be an open secret passageway into the wall. With just a twinge of embarrassment, Roman realized his guess about where Virgil lived had been slightly off.

“Well, yeah.” Roman propped himself up onto his elbows. “Why wouldn’t you be?”

“I mean, I guess I just figured that you had a human best friend.” Virgil admitted, shutting the door in the wall so that the entrance was once again invisible to the human eye. “Like Logan or Patton.”

“Logan’s a nerd.” Roman stuck out his tongue with distaste at the thought. “And Patton is just friends with everyone, it’s what he does.”

“Well, then someone else.” Virgil’s shoulders’ rose slightly with his unease. “There has to be  _ somebody. _ ”

“Virgil, you live here.” Roman raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you think if I had a best friend you would have seen them before?” Virgil looked slightly more relaxed.

“Well,” Virgil said with a smirk. “I did forget you’re actually a loser.” Roman let out a slightly offended huff, but he didn’t mean it. Especially because he could still tell Virgil was upset about something.

“Why would there have to be somebody else?” Roman asked, frowned. “Do you...not want to be my best friend?”

“No, not exactly?” Virgil shrugged. “I mean it just...it feels weird to think about. Like, why would you possibly pick me as you best friend when there’s  _ all _ those other incredibly loud, actually useful humans in your life?”

“So this is still about the party?” Roman guessed. Virgil slowly nodded in confirmation. “Virgil- okay, yes,  _ sometimes  _ I like to go partying, and it’s clearly safer if I do that with my other human friends. But! When it comes to debating the themes of disney films, which is obviously the most important trait to find in a best friend, there is no one I’d chose over you.” 

Virgil scuffed his foot amongst the carpet fibers, looking contemplative. 

“You keep me honest.” Roman continued. “You call me out when I’m being too much, and help me not to take things too seriously. You help make this tiny apartment a little paradise because I get to share it with you. I treasure your company; ergo, you’re best friend material.”

There was a pause. Virgil mumbled something, and Roman had to lean closer. “...come again?”

“I said you’re my best friend too!” Virgil’s face scrunched up as if it pained him to say. “Ugh, this sappy stuff is too much. Can we just...move on?”

“Of course, sour plum fairy.” Roman teased, putting his hand next to Virgil.


End file.
